


The fallen angel's you run with

by twoheartsx



Series: Seraph Zexal AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: A bit of a Owari No Seraph au, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Astral is Yuma's demon weapon, Human Experimentation, M/M, Might make more for this in the future, Vampires, because i had to, might be kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: The humans made a grave mistake, one that could cost them everything. Nash, king of vampires, welcomes their destruction because someone has to pay for what humanity did. Who better than the people who brought ruin to the world?





	The fallen angel's you run with

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I was randomly hit with this idea the other day and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I might do more fics like this in the future, maybe going into Yuma or the Arclight brothers backstories.

Nash ran a gloved hand over his shirt, brushing off any dirt that might be on it. He looked in the mirror, taking in his appearance. He looked fairly presentable, not that everyone at the meeting would be so kind as to dress respectfully. Vector being the main one. Actually come to think of it Vector likely would be the only one who wouldn’t act or even dress respectfully. He never seemed to. Nash was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. It was open but as always Durbe was being kind enough to ask before entering. Even though his was Nash’s right hand man and almost always welcomed in his room. 

“Come in,” Nash said, turning around to face his friend. They’d known each other for what seemed like forever. Durbe stepped into the room, giving a small bow as he did. 

“I came to see if you were almost ready for the council meeting.” Durbe always got everything ready for these sort of meetings. He actually helped keep everything in order as it stood. He was one of the few Nash could count on to get things done and to get them done right. Whenever Nash had to go away for any reason Durbe was in charge of the city. He made sure everything stayed in order and went according to Nash’s plans. 

“I’m never fully ready to face Vector’s shenanigans.” Nash sighed and then smiled, walking toward the door. Durbe followed close behind. Durbe let out a small chuckle behind him. 

“Maybe he won’t be too much trouble today.” Durbe replied. Nash knew as much as that would be nice, it was a fantasy. Vector lacked self control and he never did anything less than trouble. 

“Wishful thinking, but this is Vector we’re talking about.” Nash knew today was going to leave him wanting to nap for three days. The meetings were draining and Vector made it his goal to cause as much trouble during them as he could. They quickly reached the room where the meeting was behind held. All the other council members were already there. Nash took a seat at the end of the table next to his sister. Durbe sat next to Nash. 

“Thank you all for coming today.” Nash addressed each member of the council with a brief glance. In total there was seven members of the council. Each one ran their own city and often they would meet and assist each other if needed. Nash was the leader of all of them, but in their own cities they held power for the most part. Nash just saw to it that each city was ran with similar rules that had been set long ago by the first of their kind, Don Thousand. 

“Do we have any new things to report or are we just going to sit around like we usually do?” Vector asked, his feet on the table. Nash shot him a glare, both for his question and for having his feet on the table. Vector rolled his eyes and slid his feet off the wood. 

“Durbe and Mizeal believe they’ve found a link to the hunters hideout as well as where the Seraph boys might be.” Nash placed a hand on the table. The hunters were a danger that needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. The Seraph’s needed to be captured as soon as possible, before the hunters got them. 

“So, which one am I going after?” Vector asked, leaning forward, hands resting on the table. He was eager to taste fresh human blood and a hunt for hunters was the best way to get it. 

“You, Alito and Girage will go after the hunters hideout, but be careful not to get yourselves killed. Remember the humans are learning our tricks and are armed with demon weapons.” One wrong move and it would be over for any one of them. The humans were no longer as weak as they once were. They’d learned methods for fighting back, somehow. 

“What about us?” Marin asked, looking over at her brother. 

“We’ll hunt down the Seraph's before the humans can and bring them back here.” Nash stood up from his chair, pushing it out as he did. “We can’t let the humans gain the power of the Seraphs. If they do it’s the end for us.” 

~~

Kaito walked down the hallway, his hand rested on the handle of the dagger strapped to his waist. The handle was smooth and red in color, the blade itself, a bright almost glowing blue. Like a galaxy trapped in steel. It was beautiful, Kaito had to admit. Even the foes who met the other end of his dagger found it to be beautiful. Kaito stopped in front of a door, it was open. This was Haruto’s room. He slowly stepped inside, quite just in case his little brother was sleeping. To Kaito’s surprise he wasn’t. Haurto was wide away, coloring. Kaito stepped farther into the room, clearing his throat to gain his brothers attention. His brother looked up from his drawing, a hint of a smile appearing. 

“Big brother, you came to see me.” Haruto seemed excited, more so than usual. His brother used to be so full of life, till the disease hit. Now his brother was simply a shadow of his former self. 

“Yes, Mr. Heartland tells me you’ve been doing a bit better.” He didn’t trust the word of that sleazy man. Kaito had to see with his own eyes his brother improvement. 

“I have.” Haurto leaned back against the pillow on the bed, red crayon still in his hand. “It’s been four days since my last episode.” 

“That’s good, buddy.” Kaito felt some relief. Haruto’s episodes involved him losing control and breaking things. His body was not fully his own in those moments. They belong to his Seraph instincts. Kaito was aware of the curse in his brothers body, as well as in his own. He and his brother were immune to the disease that has ravaged the planet, because they might as well have been the bringers of it. Kaito didn’t fully understand, but their father was doing research to figure everything out best he could. In the meantime Kaito convinced his brother he was just sick and would get better soon. How soon he didn’t know. 

“What have you been up to big brother?” Haruto asked, turning his attention back to the picture he was drawing. Kaito walked over to the bed, sitting next to his little brother. He didn’t want to lie to his brother, he never wanted to be dishonest with Haruto, but he also didn’t want to tell the whole truth. 

“Just training to get stronger. That way once you’re better I can keep you safe.” It wasn’t a lie. Kaito had been working hard to get stronger. To keep his own powers in check so that he could help Haruto learn to control his own. He was getting a pretty good grasp on how to control his powers and the urges that came with it. 

“I want to be strong too big brother. I want to keep you safe as well.” Haruto stopped midway through dragging the cryone over the paper. Kaito turned his attention to the picture. It wasn’t a drawing, but more of red and black scribbled across the paper. 

“Haruto,” Kaito whispered, frowning. He stood up when Haruto dropped the crayon, his hands immediately going to his head. Haruto started screaming, tears streaming down his face. Nurses rushed into the room, moving the table so they could better reach Haruto. One of them walked over to Kaito. 

“You should probably leave. We’ll sedate him.” Her tone was sad and Kaito wanted to argue. To stay, but he’d seen this more times than he could count. He was no good to his brother sitting here. Kaito just nodded his head and turned on his heels. He needed to keep his focus on his mission. Making those who started this curse pay. 

~~

Trey doubled over, one hand on the wall to hold him up and the other pressed against his stomach, as he spat out black liquid. His vision was blurred by tears. He clenched his fist that was pressed against the wall and attempted to straighten himself. He reached his other hand up to wipe the tears away, thick black liquid covering his hand as he did. He leaned against the wall attempting to catch his breath. 

“You couldn’t make it to the bathroom.” Quattro sighed, walking up to Trey. Quattro was careful not to step in the mess on the floor as he picked up Trey. It was clear he couldn’t walk back to his room by himself. Quattro walked down the hallway to Trey’s room. He lied him down on the bed, sighing. 

“I’m sorry, Quattro.” Trey whispered, looking up at Quattro with tears in his eyes. Quattro turned away, clenching his fists. 

“It’s not your fault Trey. Just get some rest.” Quattro walked over to the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He walked back to the living room where Quinton was already cleaning up the mess. He looked up at Quattro, his face was neutral but a look of worry was in his eyes. 

“He didn’t lose control did he?” Quinton asked, standing up. Quattro shook his head. 

“If so, no one was hurt.” That was a fact both of them were thankful for. Trey had always been the softest out of all of them. It pained him to harm others. What they’d become, this curse, was hardest on him. 

“He’s getting better at controlling it.” Quinton commented as he made his way to the bathroom to toss the dirty rag in the laundry basket. Quattro walked over and took a seat on the couch. 

“It’ll take time, but we managed it.” It was hard, but thankfully Quattro had Quinton to give him pointers. Now Trey had Quattro and Quinton to help him learn to control this power. This curse. Quinton walked back into the living room and then walked into the kitchen. 

“We’re still hunting down the people who caused this.” Quinton pulled out a mug from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. He then placed the mug in the microwave. 

“Are we getting closer to finding leads?” Quattro asked, laying down on the couch. He just wanted to get justice and put and end to this. Even if there was no end for the curse, at least justice would be served. He hoped it would make him feel a little better. 

“Yes, we have a few. I’ll go over them with you later. Right now, we need to take turns keeping an eye on Trey. At least until his condition is stabilized.” Quinton placed his hands on the counter, sighing. This was going to be a long night and from the looks of Quattro falling asleep, he’d be the first to keep an eye on Trey. 

~~

Yuma stood tall, arms behind his back as he was briefed on the upcoming mission. They would be traveling to a particular location so they could kill a few stray vampires. They were yet to have the location of any of the emperors or any higher up vampire. Those were the main targets. If they took down the royals, the lower vampires would fall apart. What is followers without leaders. The seven emperors were the most powerful vampires, the lower the number the stronger they were. The strongest of them, the number one, Nash was the most wanted and the most dangerous. No one had ever fought him and lived to tell. He never spared anyone, or so rumors were told. Yuma hadn’t ever fought Nash and he didn’t know anyone who’d fought Nash. That wasn’t to say he’d never met the vampire king. He’d met him many times, but no one needed to know that. 

“You’re wise to keep your past a secret from the other hunters as well as the council.” An ominous voice whispered in Yuma’s ear. A voice only he could hear. The demon who’d he been assigned as his weapon, Astral. 

“Kaito is the one who told me I should keep it secret. Your agreeing only makes me more sure we can’t trust the hunters.” Yuma replied in his mind. He’d long since learned to use their telepathic connection to talk. Speaking out loud when they weren’t alone just made him look weird. Even if everyone in their squad was aware of demon weapons and how they worked. There was also some things no one else needed to know. 

“Alright everyone, is the mission clear?” The commander asked. Everyone agreed in perfect unison that it was. It was always the same mission. Kill vampires and don’t die. Hard orders that were made to sound so simple by people who wouldn’t face the vampires. After it was clear they had their orders everyone went their separate ways. Each squad moving to go do their assigned missions. Yuma went to join his squad, but stopped when he felt Astral’s eyes on him. He turned around, facing the blue demon. For a demon he sure looked angelic. 

“Are you planning to meet with Trey?” Astral asked, wasting no time as always to get to the point. 

“If he’s there at the meeting point.” Yuma needed to share information with them and see what the brother knew. “We’ll know one of the emperor's is there if Quattro makes an appearance.” Yuma replied mentally. If Quattro showed it meant Nash would show. That's how it always was. Almost as if the Emperor could sense the Arclight calling out to him. 

“What do you plan to do if Nash or Vector shows themselves? You’re not strong enough without your Seraph power to win a fight against either of them. Also, you can’t not fight them or it might seem suspicious.” Astral crossed his arms over his chest. “They already have knowledge there is at least one person in their ranks whose double crossing them. The council is keeping a close watch on everyone.” 

“If either of them shows up I’ll just have to make sure I fight my hardest.” Yuma turned around, bring his hand up to his chest. Under his uniform he could feel the edges of his golden key. “I’ll do it without my powers.” 

“You are quite confident you can win.” Astral didn’t sound surprised. Yuma could tell Astral was smiling. 

“I just have faith Nash and Vector won’t kill me.” Yuma started walking off to go reunite with his team. “After all, they need me.” 

~~

Nash stood atop a building, looking out over the ruined city. The humans had brought so much ruin to such a beautiful world. They’d brought so much ruin to themselves as well. To other who didn’t ask for it. In his mind he still heard the cries of a young boy, hair missmatched and left eye bleeding. Thomas Arclight, holding his little brother close. Their father had been taken. Their older brother, Chris was missing. Nash later informed Thomas that his brother was being held in a different part of the labs. He made a promise on that day that together they would bring about the end of the selfish humans. The same ones who took the Arclight’s father. The same ones who turned the three brothers into weapons that was far beyond humanities control. The selfish humans. 

Nash was broke from his thoughts by Vector sitting down next to him. His expression too was troubled. It was odd to see him like that. Vector was usually so cold and calculating, to see him worried was strange. Nash turned his attention back to the city. 

“Are you thinking about Yuma?” Nash asked. He felt Vector flinch next to him. Of course he was. They might even run into him. 

“What makes you say that?” Vector asked, clearly avoiding Nash’s question. Nash let out a small laugh and shook his head. 

“You always have that look when you’re thinking about him.” Nash turned his gaze toward Vector. “Plus, there’s a very good chance we might run into Yuma out there on the battlefield.” 

“I was just thinking about what the humans did to him and how unfair it is.” Vector was cold and crazy, but he had a softer side as well. A side he rarely showed. When he was human he was so kind, but in a world like this there was no room for kindness. 

“Same as me.” Nash brought one knee up to his chest, resting his arm on it. “The humans were selfish. They took good souls and turned them into weapons that can’t be controlled.” 

“They were foolish to believe they could control higher beings.” Vector knew how greedy humans could be. All of the seven emperors did. 

“They wanted protection and immortality. All they did was ruin innocent lives and kill millions by spreading a disease most humans couldn’t survive through.” Now those same foolish humans who selfishly hid and protected just themselves fought to right their wrongs. To kill all the evil vampires and to gain control of the angelic weapons they made. 

“You should go find the hunters. It would be best if you got to Yuma and took him away before the others did. After all, you’re the one who freed him to begin with.” Nash glared at Vector as he said the last part. Vector just smiled and stood up. 

“A risky move admit, but one that’s so far paid off well.” Vector walked off to go do his mission. Nash rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Just as my risk will hopefully soon pay off. Yuma is not the only the council should be concerned about.” Nash stood up. He needed to meet with his informant and then to find Thomas. The man he loved and swore he’d save. Someday. He just needed a bit more time and his promise to Thomas would be fulfilled. The humans would pay, every last one of those selfish men who took everything. Their time was almost up. For now the hunters thought they were on top, but Nash had some inside information and everything was falling into place. Once Vector retrieved Yuma and Nash got the other three Seraph's it was only a matter of time before the final piece fell into place. Then the hunters, all the selfish humans who’d inflected this curse on all those innocent people, would pay for what they’d done.


End file.
